Día de lluvia
by KibumiWong
Summary: Dias lluviosos... Para algunos aburridos, para otros relajantes... para otros, solo el momento perfecto... Muy mal summary, primer fic CCS. SxS


Kibumi: Konnichiwa! Como estan? Espero que todos bien. Bueno este es mi primer fic CCS y mi primer One-shot, asi que les pido un poco de conpasion.

BUeno, esta fic es un SxS ya que pienso que son una de las parejas de anime mas lindas y destinadas a ser que he visto. Ademas Syaoran es el chico mas lindo del mundo! Lo amo con toda mi alma jeje

Ne, sin mas que decir, les dejo mi fic! Espero que que les guste.

"Dialogo"

-Pensamientos-

POV (Point of View): Punto de vista

AVISO: en este fic Syaoran todavía no le confesó sus sentimientos a Sakura¿si?

**Dia de lluvia**

Sakura´s POV

-Tenia que ser un dia de lluvia. ¿¡Por que!?- Pensaba con pesadumbre mientras me dejaba caer en la cama -Odio los dias de lluvia, son demasiado deprimentes-

Estaba muy aburrida, Kero se habia ido a pasar unos dias con Eriol; según él para poder molestar a Spinel y demostrarle que él era mejor en no se cual videojuego de ellos. Pero no era eso lo que me molestaba, era el simple de hecho de estar sola en casa, en un dia de lluvia sin nada que hacer.

Es verdad, estaria sola todo el fin de semana ya que mi padre habia tenido que viajar a egipto por una nueva excavacion y Touya pasaria ese fin de semana en Tokyo con unos amigos que tenia alla. Resignada a que tendría que quedarme encerrada en la casa por causa de la lluvia torrencial que caia fuera de mi ventana solte un suspiro y comence a pensar que estarian haciendo mis amigos ahora.

Chiharu estaria probablemte en casa de Yamazaki, seguramente discutiendo por alguna tonteria como era muy comun en ellos, auqnue ya llevaban casi 2 años saliendo juntos Chiharu no abandonaba su habito de golpear a Yamazaki cada vez que salia con aluna de sus locas historias. Reí ante alquel recuerdo de como Chiharu siempre aparecia de la nada para golpear al pobre Yamazaki después de haber contado una de sus elavoradas mentiras, aquellas mentiras en las que Syaoran y yo siempre terminabamos creyendo. Jajaj eramos muy ingenuos; bueno, si debo ser sincera, yo aun me creo algunas de sus historias. Y se que él lo negara fervientemente, pero Syaoran también cae en la trampa de Yamazaki a veces.

Pasando a otras personas me puse a pensar en que estarian haciendo Naoko y Rika, la verdad, no tengo idea de lo que podria estar haciendo Rika; Naoko seguramente estaria leyendo o escribiendo alguna de esas historias de fantasmas que le gustan tanto. Me estremeci ante el pensamiento, siempre he odiado todo lo relacionado con fantasmas y espiritus. Siempre les he tenido mucho miedo; lo sé, es un poco raro que una chica de 16 años aun le tema a cosas como los fantasmas, pero ¡no puedo evitarlo¡Simplemente los odio! Recuerdo esa vez en primaria cuando hicimos nuestro viaje a la playa y yo aun estaba capturando las cartas Clow.

Esa vez la carta Erase (nombre en ingles de la carta desaparicion) decidio aparacer en medio de la prueba en la que debiamos entrar a una cueva oscura con una vela y colocarla en santuario que se encontraba dentro.

Que miedo senti cuando todos comenzaron a desaparecer; recuerdo que lo unico que hacia era llorar como una tonta, pero para mi suerte, y como siempre, Syaoran estaba ahi para ayudarme. Él me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para localizar la carta y sellarla, aunque me preocupé cuando vi que él comenzaba a desaparacer también; pero ni así dejó de darme animos para seguir. No se que habria hecho sin él en ese momento.

Sonrei para mis adentros mientras recordaba aquel viaje. Siguiendo con mis pensamientos me detuve en Eriol, bueno, eso no era muy dificil de adivinar; solo tengo dos opciones. O esta con Tomoyo, con la que sale hace mas o menos 4 meses¡o esta planeando alguna otra manera de volvernos locos con su magia a Syaoran y a mi! Tiene esa mania de divertirse con nosotros usandonos como conegillos de indias con sus hechizos. Aunque debo admir, que si no lo hiciera, la vida por aquí sería muy aburrida. Aunque a veces nos meta en muchos problemas, como cuando me estaba "ayudando" a cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura... Aunque el incidente del ascensor no fue tan malo... Excepto cuando cai al vacio y tuve que usar a Float.

Bien, siguendo con lo que estaba. Veamos, Tomoyo, si no esta con Eriol, debe estar haciendo alguno de sus extraños vestidos. No me tomen a mal, todas sus creaciones son muy lindas pero algunas son un poco extabagantes.

Al pensar que Tomoyo podria estar haciendo mas de sus vestidos para que yo los modelara despúes hizo que una gota de sudor resbalara por mi nuca. Cerre los ojos resignada y solte un suspiro, que podia esperar¡era Tomoyo de quien estamos habando!

Dejando de lado ese pensamiento pase a otro y uno de los mas importates de mis amigos, Syaoran.

El si que era un misterio, la verdad no estoy muy segura de que podria estar haciendo ahora. Podría estar entrenando, eso era lo mas probable; aunque la verdad tampoco estoy muy segura. Podría estar estudiando magia, tal vez vagueando por ahi; muy poco probable, o haciendo la tarea de matematicas. Siempre ha sido un chico muy aplicado, y muy inteligente. Siempre ha sido un genio en matimaticas, la verdad¡nunca entendi como puede gustarle ese materia! Yo siempre fui un horror en ella, la verdad es que no logro entenderla, por mas que insista.

Ya me he cansado de repetirle a Syaoran que no les agrado a los números y que no se moleste en ayudarme¿pero el me escucha¡no! siempre se pasa horas explicandome esos problemas que yo sola no podria entender, ni que se diga, resolver nunca. Yo siempre me siento culpable de tenerlo encerrado en la bibilioteca, en el salon mi casa o en de él estudiando matematicas, sanbiendo que él podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Pero Syaoran siempre me calma diciendome que no importa, que no le molesta ayudarme, aunque yo no le creo del todo

La verdad, Syaoran ha cambiado mucho, antes, cuando recien habia llegado a Tomoeda era un chico muy frio y uraño, ahora es mas abierto, al menos conmigo, y ya no tiene esa cara seria todo el teimpo; pero tampoco es que sonria demasido. Recuerdo que me miraba como si yo fuera la peor persona que podia pisar la tierra cuando vino a buscar las cartas clow. pero despúes de mucho esfuerzo logre que dejara de pensar en mi como una rival; al final nos hicimos amigos y debo decir que no podría estar mas contenta. Syaoran es un gran amigo, siempre esta ahi para ayudarme cuando necesito su apoyo. ¡O cuando Eriol pone la ciudad de cabeza! Además, no solo ha cambiado en actitud, sino tambien su aspecto. Bueno, en realidad siempre a sido un chico muy apuesto, con ese cabello color chocolate medio desordenado que le queda muy bien, y esos ojos color ambar tan cautivantes. No es que ahora este mucho mas diferente, pero debo decir que la adolecensia lo ha favorecido mucho. Ahora es bastante mas alto que yo, me lleva una cabeza, y ademas gracias al entrenamiento que lleva tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado; su rostro, ahora mucho mas maduro, es simplemente perdecto, con una mirada firme y penetrante que podría derretir a cualquier chica.

Detuve un momento mi flujo de pensamientos¿por qué estaba pensando tanto en él? La verdad he estado pensando mucho en Syaoran ultimamente. Simpre que tengo la mente en blanco su imagen salta a mi cabeza.

Además, ultimente me pongo un poco nerviosa cuando estoy sola con él o cuando me dedica una de sus muy peculiares sonrisas, ya que es muy dificil verlo sonreir. A decir verdad he comenzado a sentirme atraida hacia él hace mas o menos un año, aunque creo que viene de antes, solo que no me habia dado cuenta. Pero ese sentimiento es algo que me asusta un poco, ya que él es mi mejor amigo; a parte de Tomoyo claro. Se que si le dijera como me siento se sentiría muy incomodo, ya que el no siente lo mismo por mi, aunque aun no puedo decir exactamente que es lo que siento por él. ¿Solo me gusta o es realmente amor?

En fin, decidí dejar de pensar en el chico de ojos ambar por un par de minutos pero su imagen simplemente no abandonaba mi cabeza.

"Necesito Tomar aire"- Dije mientras me levantaba y miraba por la ventana. Aun llovia horriblemente pero no podia seguir encerrada ene sa casa -"Al diablo con la lluvia. Para lgo se inventaron los paraguas"

Así, sali de mi habitacion, me abrigue un poco, tomé mi paraguas y salí de la casa.

Syaoran´s POV

-¡Estupida lluvia!- Penasaba mientras caminaba por las calles de Tomoeda totalmente empapado. Habia salido de mi casa para despejar un poco mi mente de ciertos pensamientos relacionados con una oji verde. Claro que, cuando sali de mi casa, el cielo estaba minimamente despejado y la verdad no me esperaba que fuera de llover de tal manera. Suspire resignado, ya estaba completamente mojado así que no veia razón alguna para regresar a mi casa. Además, mi mente aun seguia plagada de pensamientos y recuerdos junto a la cardcaptor.

Para ser sincero, hace años que estoy enamorado de ella, pero no planeo decirselo. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que Sakura me ve solo como su mejor amigo y solo eso. No quiero ponerla en una situacion incomoda y que además se sienta mal por rechazarme. No, definitabanete no voy a decirla a Sakura nada sobre esto.

Segui caminando por las calles de la ciudad, sin rumbo alguno, sumido en mis pensamientos nuevamente.

Recordaba aquella vez, hace unos dos años, cuando nos juntamos en casa de Eriol por su cumpleños (al que me obligaron a asistir, debo aclarar) y como él tiene una casa muy grande nos quedaríamos a dormir allí. En fin, llegada la noche a Naoko no se le ocurrio mejor idea que proponer contar historias de terror, y todos los demás, como siempre, aprobaron la idea. Bueno, todos menos Sakura y yo; Sakura se negaba porque le tiene panico a todo lo que tenga que ver con historias de miedo y la verdad es que sufre mucho escuchandolas, se pone muy nerviosa y despúes no puede dormir; yo solo me negue porque sé que a ella no le gustan y no me gusta tener que obligarla a hacer cosas que ella no quiere.

Siguiendo con lo que estaba contando, al final Naoko comenzo con su historia, muy al pesar de Sakura, y todos la esuchaban entusiasmados mientras yo miraba como Sakura comenzaba a temblar de los nervios en su asiento mientras Naoko llegaba a la mejor parte de la historia, segú ella. Cuando termino la historia, todos se quedaron hablando unos minutos sobre que les habia parecido y si seria real o no y todas esas tonterias. Poco despúes todos se fueron a dormir y los unicos que quedamos en el salon fuimos Sakura y yo. La pobre oji verde estaba hecha una gelatina por los nervios y cuando puse una mano en su hombro para preguntale si estaba bien pego un salto hasta el techo del susto.

Recuerdo que no pude evitar reir entre dientes porque la verdad se veia muy tierna así, estuvimos un rato hablando de cualquier cosa para que se olvidara de la historia de Naoko y luego de lo que habran sido unas dos horas de conversacion la acompañe hasta su cuarto para asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Lo sé, lo sé. Suena muy patético, pero al menos si no puedo ser mas que su amigo quiero ser el mejor amigo que ella pueda tener, quiero que sepa que puede confiar en mi. Se que además de patético parece desesperado, pero no puedo evitarlo, ella me pone asi.

Segui caminando hasta que llegue al parque de Rey Pinguino, ese lugar tambien me traia muchos recuerdos con ella. Con una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa en le rostro camine hasta uno de las bancos del parque y me quede alli sentado pensando. Se que me habia quejado antes, pero la verdad me gusta la lluvia, me ayuda a relajarme y pensar; aunque mi objetivo principal con esta caminata era dejar de pensar en Sakura, pero al parecer eso en una tarea inposible para mi.

Así que me acomode mejor en el banco y cerré los ojos, mientras seguía pensendo en aquella chica de ojos verdes que me quitaba el sueño. La verdad ella me habia cambiado mucho, antes era muy frio y la trataba muy mal, pero poco a poco ella se fue ganando mi confiaza y al mismo tiempo mi corazon. Lo sé, eso suena muy cursi y todo lo que quieran, pero es la pura verdad.

Ahora que lo pienso, ella tambien ha cambiado mucho. Es decir, aun le dan miedo los fantasmas y esas cosas, pero es mucho más segura de lo que era y muchisimo mas fuerte. Puede controlar sus poderes a la perfeccion y además ya casi no se enfada con su hermano cuando la molesta... Bueno, no solo habia cambiado en ese aspecto, sino tambien en el fisico.

Su cabello castaño claro sigue con el mismo corte de siempre, solo que la parte de atras ahora estaba un poco mas larga y llegaba hasta los hombros, su rostro ya no tenia esa redondez infatil, encambio ahora tenia unas hermosas y finas facciones y sus ojos tenian mas brillo y vida que nunca. La verdad que lo que mas me gustaba de ella además de su forma de ser, tan dulce y sincera, eran esos hermosos ojos verdes. Su cuerpo también había cambiado; y al pensar esto un fuerte sorrojo se apodero de mis mejillas, ya no tenia aquel cuerpo de una niña de 11 años, ahora su cuerpo era el de todo una mujer. Era delgada, pero no demasiado, alta con unas bonitas piernas largas y finas curvas.

-Me pregunto que estara haciendo ahora-Pensaba mientras la lluvia seguia callendo pesadamente sobre mi -A ella nunca le gustaron mucho los dias lluviosos-

Tire mi cuerpo hacía adelante y apoye mis codos sobre las rodillas. Cerré mis ojos mientras sentia las gotas de lluvia caer sobre mi cabeza y mi cuello, era una sensación bastante relajante. Por mi mente seguían pasando imagenes de Sakura, no podía sacarla de mi cabeza aunque quisiera.

Pero la verdad era... que no quería .

De pronto dejé de sentir que la lluvia caía sobre mi¿Habría dejado de llover? No era posible, aun esuchaba el golpe del agua contra el suelo. Iba abrir los ojos cuando...

"Vas a resfriarte si te quedas tanto tiempo debajo de la lluvia"

Sakura´s POV

Hacía ya un buen rato que había salido de mi casa para poder despejarme un poco. Y contrariamente a lo que me proponia sobre despejar mi mente de pensamientos relacionados con Syaoran, lo único que hice fue pensar en él todo el camino.

Simplemente no puedo evitarlo, su imagen esta grabada a fuego en mi cabeza. Su cabello despeinado y esos ojos ambares tan penetrantes. Sé que hace un rato dije que no estaba segura de lo que sentía, y es por eso que he estado anlisando mi relación con Syaoran todo el camino hasta el parque.

Me di cuenta de que siempre que necesite a alguien que me diera fuerzas mientras capturaba las cartas o tenía miedo por alguna razón, Syaoran siempre estaba ahí; dandome fuerzas y todo el apoyo que necesitaba. Pensé como me dolió verlo partir hacia Hong Kong para luego verlo regresar dos años después.

Tambíen recordé el miedo que sentí cuando la carta Void (después transformada en carta Hope) lo atacó a él en lugar de a mi momentos antes de sellarla. La verdad no me hubiera perdonado nunca si le pasaba algo a Syaoran por culpa mia.

Después de pensar una largo rato mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia, protegida por mi paraguas, entendí, entonces, que hace mucho tiempo me había enamorado de Syaoran, sin darme cuenta.

Como me gustaría decirselo, pero no valía la pena arriesgar una amistad como la nuestra por un sentimiento no correspondido. Después de todo, para Syaoran yo solo soy su mejor amiga, y si es lo único que puedo ser para él, esta bien así.

Seguí caminando sumida en mis pensamientos cuando llegue al Parque del Rey Pinguino y sonreí. Ese lugar me traía tan buenos recuerdos, como cuando Syaoran me consoló después de que Yukito me rechazara. Ahogue una risita, ahi vamos de nuevo, pensando en el chico de ojos ambar.

Seguí mi camino hasta el centro del parque e iba a pasar de largo, cuando ví algo por el rabillo del ojo que me llamó la atención. Una persona sentada en uno de los bacos del parque, completamente sola y debajo de la lluvia. Eso me llamó un poco la atención pero iba a seguir con mi camino cuando me percate de quien era esa persona; al darme cuenta me acerque lentamente por detrás sin hacer mucho ruido para no sorprenderlo. Me acerque un poco mas y puse el paraguas sobre su cabeza.

"Vas a resfriarte si te quedas tanto tiempo debajo de la lluvia"- Le dije con una media sonrisa.

Normal POV

Syaoran levanto la cabeza tan rápidamente que casi se desnuca. Sus ojos se abrienron como platos al ver a la chica de brillantes ojos esmeralda parada junto a el con un paraguas en la mano.

"¿Sakura?"- Pregunto Syaoran incredulo, aun con los ojos muy abiertos

"Konnichiwa Syaoran"- Dijo Sakura con una de sus ya muy conocidas sonrisas. Pero luego lo miró con un dejo de preocupación -"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, solo y debajo de la lluvia?"

"¿Eh¡Oh! Es que salí a tomar un poco de aire y a ordenar un poco mis pensamientos cuando comenzó a llover"- Dijo el castaño un poco atolondradamente -"Y como ya estaba empapado no le ví mucho sentido regresar a mi casa"

Sakura lo miro sorprendida y luego puso una cara de pura preocupación -"Pero podrías enfermarte por estar tanto tiempo debajo de la lluvia"

"No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente"- Dijo Syaoran dedicandole una de sus raras y hermosas sonrisas; eso sonsiguio calmar un poco a la oji verde -"¿Y tu que estas haciendo afuera? Tengo entendido que no te gusta la lluvia, Sakura"

"Bueno, si es verdad"- Dijo la chica mientras se sentaba junto a él y mantenía el paraguas sobre las cabezas de ambos -"Pero al igual que tu necesitaba tomar aire. Además estoy sola en casa y estaba muy abirruda"

"Si así no te aburres tienes unas ideas muy extrañas hacerca de la diversión"- Dijo Syaoran haciendo reir a su compañera.

"Mira quien lo dice, el señor simpático"- Dijo Sakura, y Syaoran hizo una mueca -"Pero la verdad no estuvo tan mal. Me encontre contigo después de todo ¿no?. Eso es suficiente para alegrarme el día"

Cuando termino de decir eso Sakura la regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas, siempre tan calida y dulce. Syaoran no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto y sonrió tambíen. Sakura posó una de sus calidas manos sobre las frías y humedas de Syaoran.

"¿No tienes frío Syaoran?"

"Ahora que tu estas aquí, claro que no"- Dijo el chico mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros de ella. Sakura se sonrrojó pero sonrio dulcemente y se aferró a la mano que Syaoran tenia libre mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra el hombro de él.

Así los dos se quedarón abrazados observando la lluvia caer ante ellos, ambos con visibles sonrisas en el rostro. Ese momento era simplemente perfecto, y en ese instante pensamientos iguales cruzaron las cabezas de los dos adolecentes.

- Definitivamente los días de lluvia son mis favoritos-

**FIN**

Kibumi-¡No me odien! Al menos quedó claro que los dos se quieren y que el sentimiento es mutuo. Solo que ellos no lo saben.

Miren, si son buenos y dejan reviews les subo una secuela con mas acción SxS y confesiones, lo prometo. No, no es una extorción, sería un tipo de recompensa si me dejan reviews. ¿Si!Onegai!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic SxS, dejen reviews onegai. Matta ne!


End file.
